The bee-keeper's directory/Miscellaneous
CHAPTER XXVIII. MISCELLANEOUS PRECAUTION IN SUPPLYING QUEENS IT is often necessary to supply queens, either to queenless hives or those made so by division, and exchanging Italian for common ones. And as the bees, in most cases, will attack and kill a stranger queen when first introduced, or when she first attempts to enter the hive, precaution must be taken to prevent it. This is effectually done by imprisoning the queen to be supplied in a cage (plate xxix, fig. 52) made of wire cloth, and the ends closed with corks. It is well to put a small amount of honey, or a few wellfed workers, in the cage with her ; the honey should be given by saturating a small piece of sponge with it so as to prevent the queen from getting bedaubed. Then open the hive to which she is to be given and remove their queen, if in possession of one ; this may be done with advantage a few hours previous to supplying the queen, Then place the cage containing the queen within the cluster of bees, in order that they may become acquainted and acquire a sameness of scent before she is allowed her liberty. This is best done by removing a frame (if the hive is full) of comb from adjoining the brood and substituting an empty one in its place : the cage is then laid on the center bar of the frame so that the bees will be sure to cluster around her. The door and lid of the hive are then to be closed and kept so for ten or twelve hours. If the bees are fed liberally during this time, it hastens a reconciliation. At the end of the above time open the hive again and set the queen at liberty, and at the same time observe if any bees are disposed to molest her as she mingles among them. If she moves off without being immediately attacked it is a sign that she is received, and the hive may be properly arranged without fear of failure. But if attacked, immediately return her to her cage and keep her confined for some time longer, which, however, need never exceed from eighteen to twenty-four hours from the time she is first imprisoned to ensure a safe reception. UNITING BEES OF DIFFERENT FAMILIES Bees of different families may frequently be united with advantage. If done during the season of rapid breeding and gathering of honey, they will generally unite peaceably. But if not gathering honey, they are liable to kill one another ; particularly the queen or queens, as the case may be, are liable to be killed by the bees of the opposite swarms. I have had queens of weak swarms killed in this way by uniting bees from other hives with them. thumb|right|PLATE XLVII, p. 413, fig. 79. Fumigator. fig. 80. Wire Cylinder. fig. 81. Roll of Cotton Stuff prepared for burning in Fumigator. A safe plan for uniting bees, is to feed the different swarms with all the food they will take, for at least one day ; then select the queen to be given to them (all others are to be destroyed) and confine her in a cage. The bees to be united are then brushed or shaken on a sheet or table in a promiscuous mass ; the hive intended to receive them being provided with comb and suitable stores, they are allowed to enter the same as an ordinary swarm. The imprisoned queen is to be placed in a position so that the bees are sure to cluster around her, and after being confined for about ten hours, to be set at liberty. If the bees to be united have occupied the same apiary, it is necessary to either keep them confined for four or five days ; or, what is better, remove them after being united to the distance of about one mile, which will prevent them returning to the familiar spot. A very good way to unite bees would be to confine one part in a box, having one side of wire cloth, and place it in the hive with the ones to which they are to be united, on the same principle that queens are supplied. FUMIGATOR Plate XLVII, fig. 79, represents a machine for producing and using smoke to conquer bees with, in an easy and efficient manner, and also to guard against the danger offire. a is a common hand bellows, to which is attached tube b. The tube is made of sheet iron, ten inches long and two inches in diameter ; fine wire screen is securely fastened within the tube at the dotted line